


L

by sasageyowrites



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime, Reader-Insert, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasageyowrites/pseuds/sasageyowrites
Summary: After another dead end in the Kira investigation, Lawliet finally decided to let you help out and let’s you meet the team, he keeps a very close eye on a certain Light Yagami.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	L

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my Tumblr account sasageyowrites

Btw your fake name for this is Isabel so if they mention Isabel, that’s you. Lawliet is Ryuzaki and you are Isabel

Warnings: not many that I can think of

Please don’t repost

Your heals clacked along the corridor as you made your way towards the investigation room, the corridor around you was fairly run down considering it was the Japanese Police Departments HQ. The white paint was pealing off the walls and tacky cork boards lined the wall, the air smelt slightly peculiar and you didn’t really want to know what it was that had caused it. You couldn’t believe this was where Lawliet was carrying out his investigation into the Kira case, you were surprised he hadn’t already moved the detectives to the private quarters in uptown Japan but you wouldn’t question your boyfriends motives, there was a reason he was the best detective in the world.

As you carried along the corridor and up another flight of stairs you couldn’t help but smile to yourself. Finally, after all this time Lawliet was finally letting you help openly with the Kira investigation you could understand his concerns it wasn’t everyday a mass murder like Kira appeared, he was obviously worried for your safety and you appreciated his sentiment. But that didn’t stop you from trying to get involved behind the scenes too, you were an elite NYPD detective so of course you were drawn to the serial killer who could kill without even having to come in contact with his victims it was a part of your job to have interest. It had frustrated you greatly when Lawliet had told you that you most likely wouldn’t have an active role in solving this particular case, but it seemed he really needed your expertise and to meet with the team to put it to good use. He had lectured you over the phone on the way over reminding you to use a fake name and to interact little to none with a Light Yagami unless it was for investigative purposes.

You finally made it to the top of the final flight of stairs, you tugged a strand of hair behind you ear as you tried to get your breath back, it was a lot of effort to walk three flights of stairs in heals and carrying a brief case. You had chosen to wear a black pencil skirt and a tightly fitted black blazer, a pristine white blouse underneath said blazer and your hair was left loose around your shoulders, you wore a fake ID badge clipped to the waistline of your skirt with your alias. Just a precaution.

You jumped slightly when you noticed a pretty blonde girl stood waiting by the top of the stairs for you, a huge grin on her face dressed in a cropped black t shirt with a short red mini skirt adorned with chains completed the look. You had to double take slightly, you knew who she was you had seen Misa Amane on magazine covers but you hadn’t expected her to be in the police HQ.

“Hi, I’m Misa! You must be Ryuzaki’s friend.” she exclaimed bowing, you still were not accustomed to the Japanese hellos with the traditional bowing, in America you usually just grunted a good morning to your fellow NYPD officers and drank your lukewarm coffee.

“Hi Misa, I’m Isabel Tony.” you greeted quickly remembering to use your fake name, you couldn’t help but notice her eyes glance up above your head as puzzled expression made itself visible on her face before nodding.

“Hey Isabel, the boys are waiting for you in the fifth room on the right I’ll take you there if you like.” she offered sweetly, you have her a small smile beginning to walk past her waving her off, Misa’s smile dropped instantly.

“No it’s ok, I can see it from here. Thank you though Misa it was nice to meet you.” you managed to say as you walked off down the corridor leaving the young model to stand there pouting with her arms folded.

“I don’t like her Rem.” Misa sulked her bottom lip sticking out as she turned her head to the side stomping her foot.

The shinigami behind her, who had been invisible to you, glanced back down the corridor to watch as you knocked on the door of the Kira investigation and disappeared inside. The shinigami had to admit you had been quite blunt to Misa but she also wondered if L had informed you of his suspicions about Light and Misa and if that were so that meant there was another danger to her precious Misa.

“Come on Rem let’s go get ice cream,” Misa exclaimed rushing down the stairs, the god of death slowly trailing behind her.

You sighed as you reached the door where you could hear voices coming through the blue painted wood, the blind had been closed over the looking glass but you cold make out the clatter of tea cups and china and you assumed that Lawliet was already having his twelfth cup of sugar induced caffeine. You smiled to yourself as you finally found the courage to knock, the voices stopped and you stepped back as you heard footsteps approach the door. It opened to reveal an middle aged man with a pair of spectacles on his nose, his hair dark with grey streaks much like a badger. Of course your eyes flew straight to where his ID badge should be and noticed he wasn’t wearing it, Lawliet most have told him to take it off for this case.

“Hello can I help you?” he asked kindly, he caught himself though when he spotted the badge on your person “oh of course you must be the new detective on the case with us.”

“Let her in Detective Yagami.”

The man complied to Lawliets request and you thanked him as you entered the room. You hadn’t realised how many people there actually where, and by people you meant men. They all varied in height and age but one in particular did catch your eye, he must have been nonolder then seventeen with light hair that fell into his eyes, he wore a black suit and tie he was perched on an arm chair his eyes widening slightly at the sight of you. You had to admit he was quite attractive but you knew he had nothing on Lawliet.

“Everybody this Detective Isabel Tony.” Lawliet introduced, you hadn’t noticed him stood (for once) in the corner of the room behind you, he stepped up to stand by your side his lanky body hunched and his hands shoved deep into his pockets “she works for the NYPD, she’s helped me on a few of my cases before. I must warn you though she has a partner so don’t try anything, I hear he’s quite intimidating.”

The room burst into a light hearted chuckle as a red flush crosses across your face as you sat down in the nearest available spot which just so happened to be beside the young man you had seen from earlier. You set your brief case down and pulled out a pad and pen crossing your legs as you began to concentrate on what was being said, ignoring the boys sideways stares at you. You also noticed that Lawliets disposition had changed, he sat in his usual crouch on one of the armchairs but his dark eyes would occasionally flit up to where you sat before continuing.

“We know that Kira operates within this region of Japan,” Lawliet spoke bringing his finger up to play with the bottom of his lip “we know that he cannot kill without a name or a face and most of his killings are criminals and they occur around the cloak. Of course before they occurred before and after school hours which meant Kira is mostl likely a student, but then we had the ones dying during the day which could mean that Kira is perhaps not only one person but two.”

You would always love watching Lawliet play L. He really was a genius and the way he worked was so elegant, most had asked why a sophisticated woman like yourself dated someone as childish as Lawliet and you would always reply with the fact that his mind was so much more impressive then any buff or wealthy man you had ever dated before.

“We also have these tapes from the Kiras. Of course it’s difficult to decipher which ones are fake and which ones are true. One of the tapes we have is the one that mentions a shinigami, but that one was most likely a hoax from a member of the general public.” he muttered taking a sip of his coffee, your eyebrows furrowed slightly Lawliet hadn’t mentioned a shinigami before whatever that was.

“Excuse me, I’m sorry.” you spoke up drawing all the attention to you, Lawliet’s eyes glinted slightly as he watched you from under his thick locks of black hair “I’m probably going to sound really ignorant but what’s a shinigami?”

The room fell silent and you felt a little embarrassed bowing your head slightly to hide behind your hair. You didn’t know if they were quiet because you had asked a dumb question or if they didn’t know themselves.

“A shinigami is a God of death.” the boy beside you spoke up, you glanced up to look at him “of course it’s obviously a prank. It’s very unlikely they actually exist, I mean come on supernatural forces? That’s just unbelievable.”

No one but Light could hear the cynical cackle from the invisible member in the room.

“Thank you Light - kun.” Lawliet spoke “does that answer your question Miss Tony?”

You nodded biting your lip allowing L to continue not really listening to the rest of what he had to say your mind was focused on something else. What Light Yagami has just said was playing over and over in your head. He was right it was unbelievable, Light had definitely seemed adamant to push the idea that Shinigamis having a part in the whole Kira case was a stupid thought but it made you wonder if maybe it wasn’t so outrageous. The Kira case was the first of its kind and it seemed in itself unbelievable, in an unbelievable case maybe it wasn’t smart to also rule out the unrealistic. You couldn’t help but laugh at how silly you sounded, of course it was very narrow chances that anything revolts ‘God like’ was having any active part in this serial killers games, but you weren’t quite ready to rule it out just yet. You had to admit it was unlike Lawliet to discard any potential evidence so maybe the shinigami revelation by that tapesreally was a hoax.

“Is something wrong Isabel?” Lawliet asked instantly breaking your train of throught you glanced up to see the room once again staring at you.

“Just thinking.” you replied.

“Sharing is caring.” Lawliet said and you stiffened slightly suddenly feeling slightly nervous at having to share your thoughts on the shinigamis.

“I um…I know this will sound crazy but I was thinking about what Light said earlier. About the shinigamis.” you swallowed slightly before continuing you weren’t looking at anyone else, your eyes locking with Lawliet he was the really the only person you were talking too “Kira has managed to kill criminals in all corners of Japan in some cases the world. I’m sure your already aware that it’s impossible for one or even two people to travel that far in such a short amount of time, he was quick to respond to the Lind L Taylor broadcast so he obviously has a competitive streak but I doubt anyone is competitive enough to travel that far in that little time. So isn’t it possible that maybe there is a small chance that there is something supernatural involved. Think about it, this case is unusual we can all atone to that, so what if the cause for death isn’t as complicated as we thought. What if there is some form of a shinigami on the other side of this. I’m saying it’s the last resort type of conclusion, but it doesn’t make sense to rule out the unbelievable in such a bizarre case.”

Damn. Light thought to himself as the room fell into a quiet hush, Ryuk laughing behind him.

“She’s good Light, with her and L on the case you might actually be in trouble here.” the shinigami chortled, Light cast his eyes to where you sat.

So you hadn’t brushed off the supernatural suspicions like he had hoped you would have. He had thought that your limited knowledge on Japanese culture around shinigamis would have quickly put you off the idea of their existence, he had thought that if everyone else was quick to accept their non existence then you would surely follow too. It was human nature to follow the crowd, to not to act autonomously but it seemed you had that free thinking state of mind and now you had directed his one secret weapon as the line of focus. He could kill Misa for releasing that tape.

Once you had finished talking you nervously chewed on the bottom of your lip as you watched Lawliet drag a finger across his own pale lips. You could almost hear the cogs in his head moving as he contemplated what you had to say, he knew you had a point it wasn’t a strong one bit the detective himself had noticed Light’s quick discouragement of the idea of supernatural forces. His suspicions of Light only made him more cautious about anything the boy said, he wouldn’t lie you had a good point it wasn’t impossible that shinigamis didn’t exist they were dealing a serial killer who could kill without ever touching his victim it was very probable.

“Yes, I do see your point Isabel-chan. We shouldn’t be ruling out any possibilities.” he mumbled looking up from the table to glance at you, his shadowed eyes silently congratulating you.

“But Ryuzaki, the police task force can’t accept supernatural gods of death as a conclusive source for the murders.” the man from before said, your partner turned his gaze from you to the chief.

“Chief Yagami can I ask you a question?” Lawliet asked biting on his thumb, the chief nodded “how many cases like this one have you dealt with through your entire career as a detective?”

“None.”

“Now, how many possible and very likely explantions can you come up with to describe this killers methods?”

“None.”

“Then isn’t it probable that one explanation could be forces beyond our knowledge? Say for example a shinigami?”

“Yes, I suppose.”

“I’m not saying it’s the actual reason that would be being too ambitious even for me,” Lawliet mumbled reaching forward to take another sip of coffee resting the cup on his knees one hand staying on the china handle, all attention on him “but there is always a chance that the unimaginable exists.”

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as their brains tried to take into account what had just been said. What L was saying could mean the existence of folk tales they had been raised to believe was just that. Folk law. It seemed childish to take into account their existence but the tales that had come to them could easily not be a hoax just as easily as it was. If it was true then it was valuable evidence.

“He’s right.”

You jumped slightly as Light spoke up from beside you, you couldn’t help but frown at him a puzzling look in your eyes as the boy smiled to himself and for a split second you could have sworn you saw something flash through his eyes, it wasn’t a pleasant glint and it sent a shiver through your spine. But you figured you were imagining things, you had probably just misread the look in his eyes, Lawliet had painted a picture of mistrust in you for the young man so it was probably just your biased making you misinterpret. But you couldn’t understand why Light has suddenly accepted that Shinigamis were a possibility when minutes before he had called it “unbelievable.”

You threw a side ways glance at Lawliet who was listening intently to what Light had to say although his gaze occasionally flit back to you, you could read his looks so well. Within his dark irises you could make out that Lawliet’s suspicion of the boy had only increased.

“So are we all agreed that God’s of death may have an active role in this?” Lawliet asked looking around the room, the detectives hesitantly nodded “why don’t we take a quick break? I’m in the need to visit that cafe down the street and catch up with Isabel”

The room nodded and stood up beginning to file out the door grabbing empty coffe mugs for refills, you decided to leave your brief case as you made your way over to the door the men letting you go first which you thanked them for. Stepping out into the corridor you waited patiently by the door frame as most of the detectives made there way to the break down complaining about how sore their backs were or how difficult the case was becoming. You glanced into the room to see Lawliet who stood talking to Cheif Yagami, your lover gave an apologetic look before turning his attention back onto the older man before him.

You figured Lawliet would be a while talking about the case to Yagami and you decided to check the messages on your phone. They were mostly from your mother and colleagues from back home asking if you were ok and had a safe flight, you really were not in the mood to deal with replying so you ticked the device back into your pocket. You had about twelve burner phones Lawliet had given you for safe guarding but you still carried your real one on you at all times.

“You can come to the break room for a bit if you want.”

“Huh?” you aakes dumbly glancing to where the voice had come from, you relaxe slightly when you saw it was Light who had emerged from the doorway closing it behind him.

“My dad and Ryuzaki usually spend quite some time debriefing each other, so you’re welcome to use the break room whilst you wait. I wouldn’t want you to stand here alone.” he offered, you for we a smile onto your face.

If anyone else had offered you probably would have taken up on their offer, but something about Light creeped you out. He seemed nice enough and you had been told by Lawliet that he was quite the people charmer and you didn’t doubt that but Lawliet didn’t trust him so naturally you wouldn’t either. Lawliet was usually right about these things you weren’t about to put his warnings aside now, besides if Light was really Kira he was the most dangerous person in the world. He was smart enough to have probably figured out that Isabel Tony was not your true name and if he did have a shinigami with him then that would prove the more risky.

“No it’s ok thank you, I think L plans to take me for some coffee I wouldn’t want him to have to look for me.” you replied trying your sweetest voice, Light smiled closing his eyes bowing his head slightly.

“I’m assuming Ryuzaki informed you of his suspicions about me being Kira.” he chuckled, you let your face remain vague of any surprise, you knew this kid was smart but so were you, you could out fox him “it’s ok you don’t have anything to worry about really. If I was Kira I would have probably asked for your real name by now or something.”

“Well Maybe Isabel Tony is my real name. Maybe it’s to make Kira second guess himself. Surely someone as smart as Kira wouldn’t possibly think a detective would willingly flaunt their name around and as a result not use it.” you asked folding your arms giving him a cocky grin.

“You have a point there. I’m sure Kira wouldn’t use a name he saw so obviously shown even if it was the real thing.” Light laughed “it’s not like he would have anyway of knowing either way. Unless of course he tried it, so I’m going to say Isabel Tony is not your real name.”

“You figured it out huh?”

“L made us take off our ID badges the first chance he got should Kira discover any of our input on the case. I would have thought he wouldn’t have been so forward about introducing you unless he gave you a fake alias. Of course you are his girlfriend, it would be natural he be more protective of you.” he smiled to himself when he saw the visible shock flash through your eyes.

How had he worked it out? It wasn’t like Lawliet had displayed any signs of affection towards you, he had only shown a platonic side so far and the two of you hadn’t interacted in any way that proved you were in a relationship. Yet somehow this bastard had one thing Lawliet had always been afraid of was his enemies finding out he had a romantic partner he had always managed to keep you a secret and even when undercover together you still his it so well. After the news of Ray Penbar’s fiancé who had disappeared after her partner had an active role in the investigation only put Lawliet further on the edge when it came to your involvement, you knew he wouldn’t be happy if he found out one of the suspects had discovered your affiliation with him. Unless of course Light didn’t know and he was making assumptions hoping to get you to say something.

“You really are quite bright aren’t you Light?” you laughed trying to hide your dissatisfaction at his discovery “no pun intended of course.”

“Well I don’t know Ryuzaki well enough but there where subtle hints to his feelings for you. I didn’t think he was the type to be involved in anyone.” Light chuckled rubbing the back of his head, his light brown hair ruffling at the back of it slightly.

“A lot of people say that.” you muttered glancing back up at the attractive boy smiling sheepishly trying to swing the conversationaway from your self“So what about you Light? Young man like yourself must have all the ladies.”

“Well I…” he trailed off biting his lip as if hesitant to answer the question, he sighed and rubbed his face as if exasperated “I suppose I do have a commitment to someone.”

“Heh, heh.” Ryuk chuckled his jagged teeth vibrating slightly as he laughed at his companions expense. The Shinigami found Lights love life rather tragic, his use of Misa, while admittedly insensitive, was actually ingenious. Of course Ryuk could see your real name floating above your head along with your life span that actually stretched out for some time, but he wasn’t going to reveal that to Light, the god of death was there for entertainment what kind of spectator would he be to this game of cat and mouse if he helped the cat? No, he would let things unravel at their natural pace.

“Can’t say I’m surprised, you are clearly quite a teenage heart throb.” you teased, you opened your mouth to say something else but was cut off as Lights name was yelled down the corridor followed by a loud squeal and the thundering of feet, before something smashed into his side causing Light to grunt as Misa clung to his side.

“Oh Light I missed you, did you get any closer to discovering who Kira is…?” she trailed off as she noticed you stood there watching awkwardly from the side lines “oh you’re here.”

“Hey Misa.” you greeted, the blonde shot you a smile as you made eye contact with Light his jaw clenched as if aggravated by the girl.

“You weren’t trying to steal Light from me where you?” she asked her tone bright but you noticed the malice flash in her eyes.

“No don’t worry Misa, I’m not.”

“Good, otherwise I’d kill you.” she said teasingly tapping her nose and squeezing her eyes shut, you released a nervous laugh stepping back slightly.

There was an awkward silence and you shuffled nervously on the spot relief flooding your being when you heard the door open and Lawliet stepped out his hands once again shoved deep into pockets his form slouched, his charcoal eye meeting yours a soft smile on his angled face as he moved to stand beside you. You couldn’t help but notice that he stood slightly in front of you as if trying to hide you from both suspects.

“Sorry to cut things short but we should get going to that cafe if we want to get back in time.” he said turning his head to you, you nodded beginning to move away Lawliet following your actions.

“Bye.” you waved as you began to move down the corridor, blind to you but as Lawliet passed Light the detective gave the other man a small glare before following behind you.

Light watched the two of you move away a sneer on his face as he turned to the bimbo beside him. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into a vacant room locking the door and pulling the blind closed making sure no one had seen him, he wasn’t concerned about security cameras they had been turned off for repairs that day luckily for him.

“Misa, did you get her name?” Light asked his eyes flashing scarlet, the actress nodded her big brown eyes wide with excitement.

“Do you want me to kill her Light?” she asked pulling her notebook out from her bag, Lights eyes widened and he quickly snatched the notebook away from her.

“You idiot, what did you bring this here for?” he hissed “if L or anyone else finds this…”

He trailed off catching himself trying to calm his temper. If Misa didn’t have Rem or the shinigami red be would have done away with her the moment they met. He closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose trying to compose his thoughts. He couldn’t kill you now, not after only having just met you that would be too obvious considering you most likely hadn’t interacted with anyone in Japan other then the task force. No he couldn’t increase L’s suspicions he had slipped up in the meeting and he would not allow it again, he would have to wait an agonising time to kill you off. He was looking forward though to bringing pain to L, to weaken the detective and rip away his lover, but with you gone it would mean another detective who was a threat to his rise would be eliminated.

“No Misa,” he finally said handing her back her death note “we’ll wait a while. Don’t do anything until I say so.”

“Will you love me Light if I do as I’m told?” she asked her courage rebuilding from his earlier outburst. Light smiled and pulled her in for a hug, she hummed in satisfaction at his affection her eyes closing in happiness, Lights eyes remained open.

“Of course Misa, but only if you do exactly what you’re told.” he said “can you do that for me?”

“I’d do anything for you Light.”

…

“I hope you know you can back out of this investigation any time you want.” Lawliet said as he placed about six lumps of sugar in his coffee watching as the white cubes dissolved in the hot liquid raising it to his lips.

“It’s ok, I plan to see this through to the end.” you said placing your latte glass down onto the table.

You were now sat in a quaint cafe, it was small and fairly empty since it was still working hours although a few people sat in booths typing on laptops or chatting quietly. It was cosy and smelt of vanilla, orange and brown cushions decorated the chairs and copper lamps hung low over the tables, small white orchids were spotted around the cafe adding a natural essence. The walls were a dark brick with dark floor boards, black and white framed photos lined the walls their subject being various city skylines from around the world ranging from Tokyo to London. The black marble barista counter had various cakes and desserts on display which had tempted you, but you didn’t want to spend any more of Lawliet’s money despite him insisting he could handle the price of cake.

You sat on a small square table tucked away in the corner of the cafe next to the huge window that lined the front of the building letting you watch people that walked past. Lawliet for once sat like a normal person not having to increase his deductible skills by 13% although you wouldn’t have minded how he sat, his quirks didn’t embarrass you but he still tried to act somewhat normal hoping it pleased you despite having told him you didn’t care.

“Light is remarkably intelligent.” you hummed wrapping your slender fingers around your hot glass trying to warm up.

“Yes it’s annoying isn’t it?” Lawliet sighed leaning back and slinging an arm over the back of it “if he really is Kira then his intelligence makes him all the more deadly.”

“Well I know you can run laps around that preppy know it all.” you said confidently shooting Lawliet a smirk, he grinned back at you shifting himself so he sat in his usual crouch earning a few stared from the customers which you ignored.

“Did you get a chance to meet Misa - chan?” Lawliet asked and you nodded.

“Yes she’s um…” your trailed off trying to find the right words for her without being rude “she’s very…”

“Loud? Slightly obsessed with Light?” Lawliet suggested brining his cup to his lips to take a steady sip “if she wasn’t a suspect of mine I probably wouldn’t pay her as much attention.”

“Well I wasn’t going to say anything but she is quite possessive of Light, she threatened to kill me if I took him from her.” you laughed, Lawliet tensed slightly as he held the cup to his lips the steam rising to his nose.

“Hm, well did you tell her I would have killed Light if he took you from me?” he asked.

“No you wouldn’t,” you snorted as Lawliet smiled shyly “you’re trying to stop Kira not join him.”

“You know me too well (y/n).” he muttered placing the cup back down “I’m sorry you had to come all the way to Japan, I know you wanted to stay home for a bit.”

“Are you kidding?” you waved off “there was no way I was missing this besides, I need to keep an eye on you. Watari can’t do it all by himself, who else can convince you to get a few extra hours of sleep?”

Lawliet huffed in amusement his tired eyes gleaming with adoration, he reached across the table to take your hand. You accepted as he rubbed his thumb over the back of your hand, his ebony hair hiding his eyes from an outsiders view. He knew he couldn’t offer you a normal life but he was very glad to have you by his side, you were always willing to move your life around for his work and he often pondered if he actually deserved you. He had never felt these feelings for anyone else but you and when he first felt them he had gone to Watari thinking there had been something critically wrong, turned out you were the problem.

“I’m glad you’re working with me on this though, I need someone else I trust other then Watari with me.”

“How many times do I have to tell you?” you laughed taking another sip of your latte placing it back down with a clink on the table “I’m always willing to help you, no matter what case or the dangers it holds I’m here for you.”

“I really don’t deserve you do I (y/n)?” he mumbled, you grinned at him a cheeky glint to your eyes.

“No yoi don’t bit here I am.” you teased winking at him, he chuckled.

Your relationship was built on banter. When you had first met Lawliet had challenged you to a battle of wits, you had suprisingly won and from that moment he had fallen hard. Although the blamed his loss on the fact that he was so awestruck by you that it had distracted him, you liked to think you were smarter but you knew it wasn’t true no matter how much you wished it was. Most people who met Lawliet thought he was a genius with a childish streak, you saw him for the adorable and lovable goof he was. You had never loved anyone more then the man who sat before you. His clear pale skin and unkempt black spikes of ebony hair, his huge onyx eyes and lean muscles had become the apple of your eye.

“I should probably tell you that he figured us out.” you sighed breaking the silence “Light, he worked out we’re dating.”

Lawliet remained silent for a while his heart thumping tightly in his chest at your words. He had been so careful he was sure of it, he had purposely left a spot open beside Light for you to sit in hoping to sway any suspicions that he cared for you in a more then platonic way, he had purposely not shown any displays of affection and he had avoided calling you any pet names. Light was smarter then he gave him credit for. But it was dangerous, Ray Penbars fiancé had died by the hands of Kira what would stop him from killing you? If Light was Kira this was bad.

“Ok.” Lawliet finally replied “don’t worry.”

“I wasn’t. Yoi always have a back up plan.” you answered shooting him a smirk taking another sip of your creamy latte.

…

You and Lawliet returned to the police task force HQ just as everybody was getting their final cup of coffee. You had walked for a while around the nearby park telling him that fresh air would do him some good, he hadn’t taken much notice though he was too busy staring at you. Neither of you got out much, your jobs required too much of your time, so to see you looking in such wonder at the beautiful Japanese gardens with their blush pink cherry blossoms and clear blue lakes was absolutely enchanting for Lawliet, you were usually so professional due to your work it was amusing to see you acting like a small child who had never been outside before. Of course you had never been to an authentic Japanese garden, so he figured it was expected to get this reaction from you.

But now you were back at work and the adorable, wonder kid streak had been replaced with a serious detective out to catch the bad guy. As soon as you got to the building Lawliet had let go of your hand, he often said that physical contact with you reduced about 90% of his deducing skills and he needed to be fully focused on the job at hand.

You greeted the others as they came out of the break room, you were beginning to know their names and greeted Matsuda as he came over to great you, L watched him closely as you disappeared up the stairs with the babbling Matsuda, L glanced over his shoulder to see Light making his way over to where he stood Misa by his side.

“Did you have a nice coffee break Ryuzaki?” Light asked as he bang to climb the stairs, L by his side as Misa trailed behind trying to push her way beside Light.

“Yes thank you Light- kun it was very pleasant. The Japanese gardens are very beautiful this time of year.” Lawliet answered almost dreamily, Misa gasped excitedly grasping onto Light’s arm causing him to halt in his tracks.

“Light never takes me out anywhere nice do you Light?” she berated sticking her tongue out playfully, Light resisted the urge to push her down the stairs but he simply smiled an patted her head.

“Ok Misa, next time I get a night off I’ll take you out.” he offered, Misa’s grin grew wider then anyone had probably ever smiled in their life as she hugged his arm tighter.

“You mean it Light?” she gasped her eyes sparkling, he nodded hesitantly and she squealed jumping up and down.

“Oh it will be so much fun, hey Ryuzaki you should bring your girlfriend we can double date.” she exclaimed not noticing Light visibly stiffen at her words, Lawliet watched them closely keeping his disposition at the same calmness he usually exhibited.

Misa you idiot, Light seethed we’re supposed to be killing them not inviting them to dinner. It’s bad enough L’s working this case we don’t need him snooping around in our personal lives too.

Light ignored Ryuk’s laughter, the shinignami was thoroughly enjoying the unfolding drama, it was finally getting interesting. If Light revealed any signs he was oberlt interested in Lawliet’s girlfriend the suspicions would greatly increase but it wasn’t like Light could get Misa to kill the new detective right away. However it seemed that you were a threat to Kira and Light couldn’t have you alive for too long, but he couldn’t straight up ask for a name either that would look to suspicious. No he needed to lay low until it was suitable for Misa to end you, then he would only have L left.

“A double date does sound interesting,” Lawliet mused shrugging and continuing up the stairs “but I think you see enough of me as it is Light - kun. I wouldn’t want you to grow bored of me.”

“That’s too bad Ryuzaki, I would have enjoyed it.” Light sighed feigning fake upset, he pulled his arm out of Misa’s grip and caught up to the detective in front of him.

“I meant to ask how you had figured it out that I’m involved with Isabel - chan.” Lawliet said as he made his way up the stairs, his eyes drifting to where Light was walking beside him “we hadn’t spent any more then thirty minutes in there together, during which there was little to no signs of any romantic feelings. So that begs the question Light Yagami, how bad you worked it out?”

Light seemed to think for a minute. He couldn’t just say he had noticed the tiny glances and small smiles that would make it appear as if he had been looking for any signs of a relationship. Of course when he had said it to you that there he had noticed your feelings for Ryuzaki he had of course been bluffing. You hadn’t told him he was wrong and he was thrilled that you had fallen into that trap, or maybe you didn’t see it as a potential bother, either way Light knew and he would kill you.

“I don’t know Ryuzaki, I guess I just notice these things.” he finally said chuckling and shrugging his shoulders “I suppose my time at high school just fine tuned my senses to secret romance.”

Lawliet nodded not believing anything he said. If it was up to him he would have arrested Light and Misa a long time ago but he had no evidence of them actually being Kira other then his hunch, and believe it or not he actually did like Light quite a bit if they weren’t working against each other he wood have figured they would have been good friends. Finally they made it to the top of the stairs, Lawliet felt his heart squirm slightly when he heard you laugh from the down the corridor as Matsuda held the door open for you to walk into the briefing room.

He would always love hearing that laugh.

He was about half way down the corridor with Light slightly behind and Misa blabbering on about something he had no interest in. Lawliet kept his hands deep into his pockets, listening to the steady beat of his foot steps as he walked barefoot along the grubby carpet of the presinct. His keen eyes watching from under his locks of unruly hair as the last few members of the team went into the debriefing room the door clicking as it was properly closed leaving Light, Misa and Lawliet alone.

“Light I want you to know something.” L said as he slowly stopped in his tracks, Light halted too and Misa fell silent, L turned his head to look over his shoulder at the young man who looked at him confused.

“Sure Ryuzaki, what is it?” Light asked a little too forwardly.

“I want you to know that should anything happen to my partner I’m holding you and Misa responsible. If she dies you will both be arrested as being Kira.” he said calmly, Light’s eyes widened and Misa let out a cry of protest shaking her head violently.

“You can’t do that, what proof would you have?” Light asked desperately his eyes flashing with fear, Lawliet watched him calmly.

“Actually Light- kun, there was a an official agreement between your father and I.” L said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a crumpled piece of paper holding it out, Lights eyes widened as he read the form over and over, L put it back into his pocket “it says that should my spouse die in any way that is obviously linked to Kira that you and Misa will be arrested. Of course your father was adamant at first but I can be very persuasive when it comes to the one I care about.”

“That makes sense but how could you tell the difference between Kira killing her and it being natural.” Light asked his eyes narrowed in thought as he played his cards “I mean if Isabel got hit by a bus tomorrow how would you be able to tell if it was Kira or just bad luck?”

“Simple.” L answered causally his eyes narrowing into a small glare as he stared at Light “my partner is in excellent health, she shouldn’t have any health issues like a heart attack for example. And when it comes to things like bad luck I think you’ll find that Isabel will always have some kind of body guards whether it be me or Watari or another detective. Her real name has not been leaked to anyone in Japan, she came here using a fake ID so there are no records of her coming over so it would be impossible for anyone to know her real identity over here. When she goes out she wears sunglasses to hide her face per my request, you and the rest of the team are the only ones who know her face and that Isabel Tony is not her real name. If she were to die anytime during the Kira case it would be very suspicious indeed wouldn’t it?”

Damn it Light thought, his mind racing as Ryuk released a hearty laugh and Rem started cursing Light for dragging Misa into this, of course he had extra precautions set up. Why wouldn’t he? I’m a fool for thinking a fake name was all Ryuzaki would come up with to keep Isabel safe from me. I should be panicking but no…that would increase his suspicions if it looked like I had something to worry about. I should stay calm, if dad could sign the form without worrying I should do the same.

“Ok Ryuzaki, that’s fine by me.” Light shrugged, Misa gasped at him her eyes sparkling with frightened tears “I mean why wouldn’t you want to safe guard your loved one? But I don’t have anything to worry about because I’m not Kira and neither is Misa. Isabel won’t die, at least not by our hand.”

You’re wrong Light. L thought as he continued to move down the corridor towards the briefing room you’re trying to make me decrease my theory of you being Kira which admittedly is completely a norma reaction when beloved tonne a serial killer but still, there is nothing you can do or say that will make me believe you’re not Kira. What ever your reaction had been it wouldn’t have proven or disproven anything. This isn’t about winning, this action was to confirm that (y/n) wouldn’t be harmed while on this case.

“Is that all you wanted to tell me Ryuzaki?” Light asked calmly as he opened the door to let the other detective walk in, L nodded as Light shut the door leaving Misa outside to wander the corridors as she waved good bye.

He sat himself back down into his arm chair in his usual crouch position resting his hands on his knees as Light took his seat beside you. Lawliet let his gaze meet yours and you shot him a small smile which he returned before turning his attention back to the rest of the team nodding at Detective Yagami to start. As the cheif spoke L let his eyes wander to Light who was listening intently to what his father had to say.

Mark my words Light Yagami, if you really are Kira, he thought calmly rubbing a finger over his white lips hurting my family will be the last thing I ever let you do.

Ryuk stood behind Light’s chair, his ruby eyes staring in pure entertainment at the name that floated above your head, (y/n) (y/l/n). He laughed a throaty laugh his bony shoulders shaking as he watched the detectives work before him.

Humans are so amusing.


End file.
